Hover City
[http://hover.wikia.com/wiki/Locations ◄ Back to Locations] Introduction Hover city is a place teeming with technology and huge ethnical diversity. It is composed of different districts each having their own atmosphere and population. Numerous tags and graffiti made by the gamers' resistance adorn the walls as well as a huge number of advertisement panels and video screens from the anti video games propaganda, making the dictatorial atmosphere ruling the city stand out. District A - Haven District A working-class neighborhood where its inhabitants are relatively poor and the architecture is chaotic with buildings stacked above one another. Hover city is a place where technology join a huge ethnical diversity. It is composed of different districts each having their own atmosphere and population. In order to reflect the passion and the liberty that are displaying the Gamers, Hover City is made of many warm and flashy colours. Its architecture is dense and aerial, making people want to roam. if the access of a building top looks too difficult, no problem! You just have to jump on a flying car or cling on to aerial subways to reach your aim! District B - Administrative District A more technological area where the buildings climb high into the heavens, where numerous flying cars furrow the sky and trains follow the vertical lining of the buildings. Prison The entrance to the prison is located by the door of the E-Cop Tower. After you finished his missions, Otello will wait you in front of the exterior entrance and ask you to investigate about missing citizens. Prison is a complex maze with many chambers and halls, filled with cameras, lasers and movement detection floors Don't run on the movement detection floors or a Secubox will chase you. Keep in mind that you can "walk" silently by crouching. You can find an extended page dedicated to the Prison here. The Soundtrack made for the Prison by Cedric Mendes can be listened to here. Orbital Station This is the are where the player will be fighting The Great Admin. . . . Sewers Underground neighbourhoods made out of numerous sewer systems enable the quick access of remote part of the city. After a few missions, you will unlock the access to The Sewer. This is the playground of the Gamer Resistance and that is where their secret base is hidden. The Resistance HQ is well hidden deep inside the Sewers and the player will have to prove his skills by passing a climbing test before he can enter. Inside the headquarters, the player can learn more about the personal stories of the main characters, their relationships or their lifestyle. In the other areas of the Sewers, the player will find various themed events such as different races or Gameball games. In order to clear all the challenges offered by this special stage, you will need several characters with different specializations (speed, jump, grind). The toxic waste from the Sewers is visible as it's gas pours up through bumpers showed in district A. The Soundtrack made for the Sewers by Cedric Mendez can be listened to here. Inspirations Leeloo's fall in the 5th Element John Anderton's escape riding futuristic vehicles in Minority Report Corruscent in Star Wars Colony from Total Recall 2012